


Online Friendships are Real Friendships

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Gen, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked :<br/>One where they meet each other online and then Never Been Kissed happens, but then they skype each other (as internet friends) and realize that they’re the same people? (bonus points if one of them confesses they have a crush on the other online before they know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online Friendships are Real Friendships

Kurt wants to slam his head into his desk.

God, can he be anymore of a teenage show cliché ? The gay teenage boy, lonely even in his group of friends, bullied and tormented, with only an internet friendship to find peace and companionship.

Though this is a very nice friendship.

Avalon4Wolverine is nice, plain and simple.

And even if there is a little voice in his head that keeps on tellign him that this could be a 40 year-old pervert, he sounds like a genuine teenage boy in the middle of the Midwest, with a love for Music, no discrimination (seriously, from Roxy Music to Katy Perry, including Queen and the whole disco era).

More importantly, he definitely seems genuine in his understanding of Kurt’s situation, sharing events of his own past that has Kurt stroking his screen with tearful eyes.

That’s what keeps Kurt from slamming his head in the aforementionned desk : the feelign that even if it’s a cliché, this friendship is as genuine as the one he has (had ?) with the members of the New Direction.

Speaking of which, he logs in, finding his friend online, and starts venting about the behavior of his so-called friends, who basically told him that he was only useful to go and spy on the competition.

Avalon4Wolverine : Maybe you should go anyway

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : ???

Avalon4Wolverine : Even if I don’t support spying per se, maybe a change of scenery would do you some good

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : Keep going …

Avalon4Wolverine : If they’re your competition for the Sectionals part of the competition, it means that the school is in geographic proximity - maybe you could use that “visit" to scope the school in general ?

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : Are you suggesting that I should switch school ?

Avalon4Wolverine : …

Avalon4Wolverine : pretty much, yeah

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : hm - I’ll think about it

—-

Visiting Dalton is an eye opener.

Beyond the talent of the Warblers (and boy do the New Direction need to step it up), beyond the charisma and appeal (and his fucking everything) of their lead (even his name sounds like a dreamboat), Dalton Academy sounds too good to be true.

And Kurt agrees with Blaine : the tuition would require too big a sacrifice from his family, one he can’t possibly ask for.

One he desperately wants to, though.

Running to his room as he comes back from Dalton, Kurt rushes to turn his computer on and doesn’t spend too much time in welcomes before launching into his story.

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : I went undercover

Avalon4Wolverine : !!! how did it go ???

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : I almost literally ran into the lead singer - I’m pretty sure he saw right through me :/

Avalon4Wolverine : *pats you on the back* go on, I’m getting popcorn

Kurt lets out a chuckle at that - his friend can be such a dork at times …

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : you’re an ass

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : but they are really, really good

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : and the lead singer is a dream come true

Avalon4Wolverine : Oh ?

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : he’s so handsome, and he’s out (proudly so too), and god, so talented his voice sounds like the crema on my coffee, and his eyes are stunning and …

Avalon4Wolverine : I get it ;)

Avalon4Wolverine : He’s your dream man

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : *sigh* you have no idea

Avalon4Wolverine : funny story though - the same thing kind of happened to me today

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : O.O Do tell !

Avalon4Wolverine : I met this guy who was looking for a transfer (though he didn’t say it so bluntly) and he’s … My jaw fell in the basement when I saw him, he’s so beautiful, he looks like an angel sent especially for me

Avalon4Wolverine : and he’s gay !

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : Yay ! Did you ask him on a date ?

Avalon4Wolverine : No !

Avalon4Wolverine : The guy has enough on his plate at the moment, but he knows I’m here, you know …

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : Ah, playing it subtle, I like it :D

Avalon4Wolverine: Look at us, gushing over guys like we’re already in New York ^u^

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : indeed :)

Going to bed that night, Kurt plays Blaine and Avalon’s advices in his head, and for the first time in months, sleeps peacefully.

—-

And then the following day happens.

Kurt has to run from the school because he doesn’t think he can stand being in the school any longer - every locker, ever Letterman jacket makes him nauseous and dizzy with shame (though he knows that he hasn’t done anything wrong).

As he curves his body into a ball on the bed, his teary eyes find the screen of his computer.

He needs his friend. But a handle is not going to be enough.

Kurt wipes his tears from his eyes and sits at his desk.

Avalon4Wolverine : hey, I thought you had classes until 3 ? Are you okay ?

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : No

Elphebo_Chocolatesoufflé : Can you … I know we said that we didn’t need to see each other to talk, but can you log on Skype ? i really need to see that you’re real rn

Avalon4Wolverine : of course, give me just a second …

While Avalon logs onto Skype, Kurt sends a text to Blaine - with his luck, his online friend is going to be even more disappointing in person and he’ll definitely need the support of the Warbler.

As the Skype tone rings, Kurt looks up from his phone, a little nervous at the idea of meeting his year long friend for the first time.

But then he wonders if he accidentally made a mistake and Skyped Blaine.

Because there is no doubt about that, this is Blaine staring at him like he just grew a second head.

"Kurt ?"

"Blaine ?!"

Blaine looks at him before smiling widly. “You’re Elphebo ?"

Kurt scrubs his eyes. “You … you’re Avalon ?"

Blaine simply nods, his smile growing on his face.

Kurt keeps his hands on his eyes. “Oh my god …"

Blaine lets out a short, breathless laugh. “What are the odds, huh ?"

Kurt finally drops his hands, keeping one on his cheek. “I can’t believe this …"

Blaine keeps silent, looking at his keyboard before looking up, and really, it’s totally unfair to have eyes that bright even through a webcam. “So … my voice is like Crema ?" he asks softly, and there is absolutely no teasing on his part - Kurt can see a blush on his cheeks and it takes a weight of embarassment off his shoulders.

Kurt smiles back, feeling a blush invading his face - he wonders if you can actuazlly burst into flames - before looking at Blaine. “An angel, huh ?"

They both laugh shyly, before Kurt remembers why he needed to see Avalon.

Avalon4Wolverine who is Blaine.

It’s either Fate or a gigantic cosmic joke.

"I really need to talk to you you know" he says, tears coming back to his eyes.

Blaine’s smile vanishes and he looks at Kurt intently. “Lima Bean ? 20 minutes ?"

"Lima Bean in 20 minutes" Kurt replies.

It’s going to be okay.

He’s going to be okay.

More importantly, they will be okay.


End file.
